When Boredom and Curiosity Collide
by AkumaXAi
Summary: They were both bored with their same routine. That's when they bumped into each other. How a chance meeting lead to a scandalous relationship between a regular 16 year old high school student and a 24 year old business negotiator out of pure boredom but what if there are underlying feelings the two refuse to admit to? YAOI, A27, Rating subject to change in later chapters.
1. Tsunayoshi's Curiosity

**Title: **When Boredom and Curiosity Collides.

**Rating: **T+. Subject to change in later chapters.

**Pairing: **A27, More to be revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own. All characters belong to Amano Akira. I only own the plot.

**Story Summary: **They were both bored with their same routine. That's when they bumped into each other. How a chance meeting lead to a scandalous relationship between a regular 16 year old high school student and a 24 year old business negotiator out of pure boredom but what if there are underlying feelings the two refuse to admit to? Especially when this 'relationship' might drag to the point of no return.

**A/N: **Starting a new story even though she doesn't update her others.

I take the cake for being the worst authoress EVER.

Anyway, welcome guys to yet another one of my stories. If you're already familiar with my works thank you for taking the time to read another one of my stories and if you're new Welcome! I am Ai and I hope that you will enjoy the story.

I warn the people who are familiar with my stories though this isn't the same humor filled, lovey-dovey story like I usually write. It's actually going to have a meaning and angst behind it so be prepared.

So I know you guys are already annoyed with my ramblings so I will shut up now. Enjoy the first chapter!

**~CURIOSITY~**

Nana Sawada looked at the clock above her stove and huffed. Here she is, cooking since 7:00 A.M., to ensure that her son gets a decent meal before he runs off to school,and now it is 8:00 and he still has yet to come down and eat. The brunette took off her oven mitts and trekked upstairs to her sons door and knocked once only to hear a thump and groaning from the other side.

''Tsunayoshi! Are you okay?'' A muffled voice saying 'I'm alright' can be heard and then a high pitched squeal as the sound of rushing footsteps followed it. Nana can hear the sound of dresser drawers being opened and closed and water running and sighed. She waited another 5 minutes before the door was opened to reveal a spiky haired brunette with large honey brown eyes. His toothbrush was dangling from his mouth and his uniform shirt was opened and pants around his ankles. ''Mom I asked for you to wake me up this morning!'' Nana just put on her signature smile and started buttoning up her sons shirt.

''Tsuna you're getting older. You should be able to wake yourself up already, if not you should at least use the alarm clock I brought you.'' Tsuna groaned at his mother's antics and continued brushing his teeth as his mother buttoned the last button on his shirt. He ran to the bathroom to rinse his mouth and fix his pants before turning back to the clock and seeing that it was now 8:20.

''HIEEEEEE! MOM I HAVE TO GO NOW!'' Nana looked on as Tsuna rushed around the room for his I.D., book bag, and other essentials. The women felt a slight pout come upon her face as she thought of all the good food she made this morning and how nobody else was here to eat it besides her. Tsuna gathered all his things and looked towards his mom to bid her a farewell until he saw her expression. He let out an exasperated sigh and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. ''I promise I'll bring Gokudera and the others over this afternoon this way your food won't go bad.'' Nana felt a smile come over her face and she kissed her son back and waved as he ran down the stairs.

''Have a good day at school sweetie!''

***CURIOSITY***

''Oh no...'' Tsuna looked disheartened as his worst fear came to life . He was mere inches from the school gate before it closed before him and a menacing aura can be felt coming from one of the tree's on the side of the school. Tsuna hesitantly turned his head to see a raven come from his hiding spot, a sinister smirk adorning his features, and the brunette gulped.

Hibari Kyoya. The most feared student in Namimori High school and the most feared person in Namimori itself was standing outside of the school waiting for the late commuters and Tsuna was the first person to taste his wrath. ''Good Morning Herbivore.''

''G-good morning Hibari-Sempai...'' The raven reveled in the shudder that shook Tsuna's frame and felt his grin grow. ''Do you know what time it is?'' Tsuna wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not but found out when Hibari continued talking. ''It is now 8:40 A.M. Herbivore. First period begins at 8:30. Why are you late for the third time this week Herbivore?'' Tsuna trembled in fright. He can feel the the scars from yesterday starting to hurt and closed his eyes at the impending doom that was going to happen.

Kyoya took long strides towards the brunette and readied his signature tonfas readying for an attack before a sight behind the brunette stopped him in his tracks. Tsuna opened his eyes to see the raven still had the same scowl, if not stronger than before but it wasn't directed towards him, but something past him. Tsuna turned around to see a black Mitsubishi Eclipse parked outside of the school gates. The windows were tinted so he couldn't tell who it was behind the wheel but he can tell that Hibari knew the person well and didn't like him.

The door to the car opened and before Tsuna could see the person inside Hibari was in front of him and covering his view. Hibari turned his head and and gave Tsuna a harsh glare. ''Get inside the school now. I'll deal with you later.'' And Hibari walked towards the car and the mysterious person. Tsuna felt his shoulder being grabbed and turned around to see Kusakabe, Hibari's second-in-command, trying to steer him away from the scene. The brunette followed Kusakabe's lead towards the school but suddenly felt a hard stare on his back. His curiosity peaked as he could feel how intense the stare was, roaming his whole backside.

He turned around around intending to just take a small peak at who it was staring at him. His gaze fell on a blonde man who beared a striking resemblance to Hibari except for the hair and the piercing ice blue eyes. Tsuna's eyes widen at the man's gaze but their contact was quickly broken as Hibari got between the two. Hibari turned his head to the brunette and glared, obviously telling him to turn around and walk. Tsuna let out a mental shriek and quickly turned his head back and walked with Kusakabe towards the school.

_'Who is that man...?'_

**^CURIOSITY^**

''Tsunayoshi-sama, good morning!'' A silverette and a raven approached Tsuna as he walked through the classroom door.

''Gokudera-kun I asked you to stop adding the -sama suffix. Just Tsunayoshi is alright.'' The silverette known as Gokudera looked appalled since he couldn't even imagine him disrespecting Tsuna, he would rather cut off a finger before that ever happening!

''Yo Tsuna! What made you so late?'' A raven asked patting Tsuna on the back. The silverette practically growled at the other male but he continued to laugh in a merry way. ''Haha, don't worry Tsuna. Gokudera's been like this since homeroom. He's always super worried when you're late.''

''Shut up you baseball-freak!'' The cherry raven just brushed off the insult, which angered the silverette even more. Tsuna sighed as he took his seat with his arguing friends and began to tune them out once the teacher walked inside the classroom to start his lesson.

After thirty minutes into the lesson Tsuna could feel his mind starting to wander back to the blonde. Why was he affecting him like this? He only saw him for about twenty seconds and he was constantly on his mind. The brunette let out a sigh and turned his head to the window only to let out a slight gasp.

There was the mysterious blonde walking to the entrance of the school. He was accompanied by Hibari and Kusakabe to his car. By the looks of it Hibari wasn't too happy by the man's appearance and Kusakabe was trying everything in his power to stop the two from causing a scene. After a few more exchanges of words the blonde was about to enter his car but he stopped.

He looked up into the third story window that Tsuna was currently staring out off and gave the brunette a brief smirk. Tsuna could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks and he quickly turned his attention back to his teacher.

He did not notice the pair of onyx eyes glaring at him from the school entrance.

**X-xx-X**

The rest of the school day seemed to drag endlessly but no matter what lesson his teachers taught or argument Gokudera and Yamamoto got into Tsuna's mind couldn't stray too far from the mysterious blonde. It was becoming quite troublesome since his teachers kept on catching him daydreaming which caused the poor brunette to become even more flustered about the situation.

To the brunettes relief their break hour finally arrived. He, Yamamoto, and Gokudera started their trek to eat on the school roof as always but a certain prefect was waiting for them in front of the roofs door with a rather menacing looking stare. Tsuna let out a mental shriek as Hibari's intense stare landed solely on him.

''Herbivore it is time for your punishment. Follow me.'' And without any other acknowledgement to the other two teens the raven walked past the group without another look. Tsuna, practically sensing Gokudera's anger rising through him, told the other two to continue without him and he quickly followed the retreating prefect before the Italian bomber can make his situation any worse.

The walk to the reception room was beyond intimidating. It was a wonder to the poor brunette how the prefect can be even more intimidating when he wasn't even talking but somehow he seemed even more menacing when silent. The two teens finally reached the room and Tsuna stood in front of the long mahogany desk shifting from one foot to the other. Hibari sat behind the desk gave the brunette a scrutinizing look before heaving a big sigh.

''I'm going to be perfectly blunt with you herbivore. Do not involve yourself with that man if you know what is good for you.'' Tsuna, not exactly expecting Hibari to bring up the mysterious blonde, cocked his head to the side in confusion. ''What do you mean Hibari-sempai...I wasn't-''

''Yes you were. I already saw that look in your eyes and I refuse to have that carnivore mess with any of the residents here in Namimori. Unfortunately that man will be staying here in Namimori for a while but while he is here you had better not interact with him in any way.''

''H-Hibari-sempai I don't understand. What is so dangerous about him?'' The ravens stare quickly shifted into a deadly glare and Tsuna quickly shut his mouth. ''Are you questioning me herbivore?''

''O-of course not...'' The brunette knew better than to anger the prefect and he wasn't really prepared for any new bruises on his skin. The prefect composed himself and then pointed to a few folders sitting on the other side of his desk. ''Take those folders to the front desk and then stop by every classroom to pick up their attendance logs.'' Tsuna grabbed the multi-colored folders and started his walk down to the lobby of the school.

When he reached the lobby he stopped to see the school secretary talking to someone already so the brunette decided to wait but the Namimori employee had noticed him and ushered him over. ''I see you're running errands for Hibari-kun again Sawada-san.'' The brunette let out a nervous chuckle. It's a well known fact that he was always in trouble with disciplinary committee for one thing or another.

''Yes ma'am. He asked to bring these documents to you.'' The kind woman took the papers from him and gave him thanks. Just as the brunette was about to leave to finish the rest of his duties the women stopped him. She gestured to the tall male she was talking to earlier and Tsuna could feel his heart practically plummet down into his stomach.

''Sawada-san if it isn't too much of a bother can you direct this young man to the disciplinary office. It seems he may have forgotten something while he was visiting Hibari-kun.'' But the teen wasn't exactly paying attention to the women's instructions as he stood there gaping at the figure who was staring down at him with a grin that rivaled a certain prefects.

Here stood the same blonde that plagued his mind all throughout the day. The same blonde that Hibari told him quite sternly to stay away from. The same blonde who piqued his curiosity to the point where he couldn't even focus on his studies.

The same blonde that was probably going to get him killed by a certain raven haired prefect for just LOOKING at him.

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **First chapter out of the way!

And here come Ai's notorious, though never fulfilled promise, to bring chapter two as quick as possible.

I will try my damn hardest to bring chapter two as quickly as possible! (Lol, lies, all lies.)

So read and review, tell me what you think, scold me on being a bad author and not updating my other stories, and all that jazz.

See you guys in chapter 2.

**-Ai**


	2. Alaude's Boredom

**Title:** When Boredom and Curiosity Collides.

**Rating: **T+. Subject to change in later chapters.

**Pairing:** Eventual A27, hints of AlaudeXGiotto, Established GXGiotto, More to be revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. All characters belong to Amano Akira. I only own the plot.

**Story Summary: **They were both bored with their same routine. That's when they bumped into each other. How a chance meeting lead to a scandalous relationship between a regular 16 year old high school student and a 24 year old business negotiator out of pure boredom but what if there are underlying feelings the two refuse to admit to? Especially when this 'relationship' might drag to the point of no return.

**A/N: **There's a particulalry long AN at the end of this chapter but nothing too important. Just explaining why the updates are going slow this summer.

Review answering time! I'll try and make this a every chapter thing as much as I can!

**SethMaxwell06:** Is that what it seems like? Oh my Orpheus I was trying to make it seem all cute and innocent. Everything I write turns out so suggestive!

**ezcap1st: **A27 is such a cute pairing that I couldn't resist. I plan to write some A27 one-shots but not right now since I have to finish all these first. .

**Candy Peinguin:** Nooo! Even though I love tormenting him I would never have him killed! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

**Kururo Saruko:** IT SHALL ALL BE REVEALED THIS CHAPTER! JUST GO WITH IT!

**XxAlysxX:** There's going to be a reason behind that also...but it will not be revealed as of right now.

**Belletiger BT:** A27 is rare, hence why I write this to sate your A27 desires.

**Sunny: **I'm glad you like it, please enjoy chapter 2 as well. ^^

**Poisson: **Continued just for you guys!

**Loveyaoigirl4ever: **'other man' Oh gosh I feel bad for Alaude now. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys! They make me happy! Now onto Chapter 2!

**X-xx-X**

The room carried obvious tension through it's atmosphere as the continued stare off grew more intense with each passing minute. The elderly male continued to rant on and on about his propositions and statements but it seemed the younger blonde male wasn't hearing it. He stared at the man in obvious distaste before promptly shutting his laptop closed and throwing the man's folder back to him while he was in mid-speech.

''Meeting adjourned. Please call me back before you try to shower me with your useless dribble.''

And with that the blonde walked off while the rest of the committee sat there completely baffled but not willing to do anything. Anybody that even bothered to lift a finger against the blonde was usually never heard from again and the employers refused to be another statistic.

Alaude Hibari has that kind of power after all. Being one of the Vice-President of Vongola Enterprise and the president of it's sister company CEDEF, Alaude was a very influential person so he can pretty much do whatever he wants and get away with it so long as it benefits the company.

The blonde continued his long strides down the companys main floor until he stopped in front of a mahogany door with a golden plate on it which read 'Giotto Ieyasu, President, Co-Founder.' He entered the room without knocking to find a Blonde who was behind a agarwood desk who was furiously stamping his signature on a set of papers while also looking upon a laptop and typing away with his other hand. Alaude, without a care in the world, dropped the manila folder on the blondes desk and promptly took a seat on the couch. Giotto stopped his stamping to pick up the folder and briefly looked through the contents before putting it back down and sighing.

''Another bust huh?'' The platinum blonde merely waved his hand in disagreement. ''Not a complete one. The idea seems stable enough but honestly the old mans mouth kept going and going I decided to just kick them all out. We do not need idiot's who ramble on during presentations to represent the company.'' The blonde yawned as he stretched out his back and prepared to lay down across the couch but was immediately stopped when Giotto's office phone began to ring. The president gave the phone a brief once over and went back to his paperwork. ''It's Kyoya.'' Alaude simply rolled his eyes and laid back down on the couch, completely ignoring the offending noise.

''You're not going to pick it up? You haven't been to Namimori in a while."

''What reason do I have? The only time I get a phonecall from Kyoya is if he needs something from me and quite frankly, I don't feel like going all the way to Namimori to deal with his attitude today.'' The blondes eyes slipped close as sleep was ready to wrap him in its warm embrace. Even before the meeting Alaude had a splitting migraine and all the blond wanted to do was take some aspirin and lay down to nurse the offending pain but of course fate loves messing up his well thought out plans.

After coming back from the CEDEF building he was practically ambushed by that old geezer and his proposal team, and one thing Alaude detests with all his might was unscheduled appointments. And now when he's trying to take a nap his kid brother requires something from him which, knowing Kyoya, is probably something involving the family house and Alaude honestly does not have the time to deal with the technicalities which come along with dealing with his brother. The blond was ready to be lulled to sleep without a care in the world.

"Well you can't stay here."

Alaude lazily opened one eye to look at his superior. Giotto had closed his laptop and put all his paperwork in a neat pile, with his glasses resting at the top of his unruly head.

"And why not? You look just about done with your work."

"I am, but..."

"But?"

"You know why." The exchange was short and quick but Alaude clearly understood the tone of voice his boss was using. He clearly didn't want to talk about it but Alaude loved making his boss squirm. "The lapdog is coming by isn't he." It wasn't a question. The bond knew whenever Giotto suddenly kicked him out it was because G., his lover of three years, was coming by and the end result of him being in the same room as Alaude was always disastrous.

"Stop calling him that. Besides G.'s just coming over to pick up the paperwork and then we're heading off for the rest of the day. I need you out of my office while I'm not here."

"And why's that? Surely you don't think I'll be stupid enough to take information from you like...a certain someone." Giotto's face darkened at Alaude's choice of words and he let out a sigh. "That was ages ago Alaude and honestly, I don't feel like talking about it."

"I never said we had to. I was just using it as an example."

"To be completely honest a lot of the other employees think you're getting 'special' treatment and I really don't need any of them interrogating me so I'm going to need you to leave." The younger blonde quickly retorted. Alaude can tell that he pushed one too many buttons on the blonde and he sat up from his laying position. He yawned and walked back over to Giotto's desk, grabbing his briefcase.

"You sound as though you really want me gone Giotto_-kun_." The president looked peeved as a small blush creeped up his cheeks. The only time Alaude added the suffix to his name was when he was planning something devious. Giotto got up from his seat and grabbed his papers and laptops. As he was making his way around his desk Alaude blocked his way. "Alaude get out of the way."

"And why should I? Why in such a rush all of a sudden?"

"Dammit Alaude..."

"Giotto-san?" Both blondes looked towards the office door to see a pink haired male with a red tattoo on the right side of his face. He looked at the two males with a raised eyebrow. Giotto quickly pushed Alaude away and rushed over to G. "H-hey G. I was just on my way to greet you in the lobby but-" the blond was cut off as the pink haired male gave him an understanding smile.

"I understand. You were a little...held up." G's gaze shifted to Alaude and a glare quickly replaced his smile. The tension quickly grew heavy as the two males glared at each other, both refusing to back down from the other.

This was how its always been between the two boys. Ever since their middle school days G. And Alaude positively detested each other and Giotto was always there to make sure the two never got into too much trouble. It wasn't that bad when they were younger but after a few complications in high school the encounters were becoming more deadly and deadly and Giotto was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle them anymore.

Alaude looked ready to say something to G. but he held his tongue. The blond walked past the two males, an unreadable expression on his face. As he was walking he waved his hand in a form of a farewell. "I think I will take that trip down to Namimori after all. I'll see you on Monday Giotto-_kun_."

The presidents brow twitched in irritation at the name and he rubbed his temples. 'Honestly he's more trouble than he's worth sometimes...'

**X-xx-X**

Alaude could feel his patience thinning with every mile as he drove his black Mitsubishi Eclipse towards Namimori high school. Not only did he never get to nurse his headache or take his nap but G's unwelcoming presence was an eyesore and that made the blonds mood deteriorate even more. All the older Hibari wanted to do was go to the school, deal with Kyoya, and go on home and enjoy the rest of his day.

He pulled up to the school gates to see his little brother already there but it looked as though he was in the middle of disciplining some poor soul, as usual. The blond couldn't see the boys face but from the back he can make out unruly chestnut locks and a slightly slim figure. The blonde couldn't believe that Hibari was going to hurt the poor kid, he looked defenseless as is already.

Just as the raven prefect was about to land his blow Hibari caught sight of the familiar car. The scowl that was focused on the brunette was now focused on the black Mitsubishi and was stronger than ever. The teen motioned for his second in command to come over and soon the male was walking away with the brunette as Hibari walked towards the car. Alaude unlocked the car door and got out, slamming the door behind him. The blonde looked back over to the retreating form of the brunette, ignoring his approaching brother, and shamelessly appraised the boys backside.

'Slim like a girl. Hard to believe he's male...' The teen, feeling the intense stare on him, turned his head and Alaude had to stop himself from losing his composure.

Staring back at him was huge caramel colored eyes showing genuine curiosity. Alaude couldn't turn away from the boys gaze and continued staring, taking in the brunettes face and committing it to memory. The teens eyes widened at the look he was receiving but before any one of them could do anything Hibari quickly got into their line of vision. He shot a glare at the brunette and then turned to face his brother, an even stronger glare adorning his features. Alaude merely gave the teen a smirk.

"Why hello there Kyoya-"

"Follow me." The blonde looked annoyed as his younger brother merely walked away from him and trekked towards the school. This was the same reason why Alaude never came out into Namimori that often since dealing with Kyoya's attitude was one of Alaude's least favorite past times. He let out a distasteful sigh before following his younger brother into Namimori high.

**X-xx-X**

"So what do I owe the utmost displeasure of being summoned here for Kyoya?" Alaude took a seat on the black leather chair stationed in front of the prefects desk. The raven never bothered to look up from his paperwork as he tossed Alaude a black folder. "The will of our parents and deed to the family house. Read them."

"I have no reason to." The blonde dropped the folder on the end table by the arm of the couch. "Tou-san told me all about his decision six months ago. I have no problem with it-"

"That is not my issue." He finally looked up from his work to acknowledge Alaude. "What my issue is regarding is the fact that your belongings are still present in the house. If you knew about Tou-san leaving the house in my possession prior to his death than common knowledge should tell you to remove your stuff right away."

"Funny, I don't remember Tou-San kicking me out before his death."

"Whether him being alive or not the house is now in my possession and I will get a court order to have your possessions removed if I have to." Alaude feigned hurt. "Why all the hostility for Kyoya?" The raven looked at him with a 'you know why expression' but didn't bother to push the matter. He shuffled his paperwork and let out a stressful sigh.

To say him and Alaude were not on good terms was the understatement of the century. The two never really got along as kids and as the years progressed the hate grew more and more. It's a mutual feeling for the brothers and neither particularly cared if the other was ever disrespected by what one would say. It was just the way their relationship, if you would call it that, worked.

Three months ago their father and his wife took a trip to Italy for their 5 year anniversary by their private jet. Unfortunately the jets engine had failed halfway through the trip and crashed, taking the lives of the couple and pilot with it. It was saddening for the Hibari siblings but nothing they couldn't pull through. Not to be called heartless but both brothers hardly saw their father to gain that much of a connection with him and the women their father was with wasn't their birth mother in the first place.

After the funeral and the will reading both brothers believed it to be best to just split ways. Alaude got a place out in Tokyo to be closer to his job while Hibari kept his place in the family house to finish his schooling and keep watch over Namimori. They barely had contact over the last few months after the funeral and all was going fine except for one little issue Hibari was having which was Alaude's room.

Just knowing the blondes belongings still resided in some place inside the house ticked Kyoya off. He already managed to get everything that personally belonged to someone out of the house but until his older brother removed his belongings the raven will forever be fo to be reminded of his presence and that was something Hibari did not look forward to.

Alaude, as eager as he was to also remove himself from the household, was having second thoughts. That boy from earlier was still plaguing his mind for some odd reason. No matter how many times he'd try to think about something those caramel hues would always haunt the back of his mind like a virus and it was driving him insane.

_'Just who is that boy...' _Alaude's interest has been peaked and he'd be damned if heady Namimori without learning more about the brunette. "Kyoya I'll be staying in Namimori for awhile."

The raven dropped his pen in mild shock. "Excuse me?"

"Just a few weeks. If it bothers you so much I'll even start looking for a place to stay this week but for now I'll be needing my old room back for awhile." The blond wanted to laugh at the glare that adorned Kyoya's features. He could tell the other Hibari was fuming with rage and as much as the blond wanted to revel in the ravens demise he had to keep his composure.

"What is your motive?" The blond did let out a little chuckle at that. Leave it to Kyoya to always be so perceptive.

"No motive. Giotto feels as though I've been overworking myself so I decided to take a little vacation." Both brothers stared at the other, one with clear hate on his features and the other merely looking nonchalant. A few seconds passed before Hibari let out a sigh and got up from his seat. He walked over to the office door and stood there. "Do what you want." He said without turning around. "But if you cause any trouble to Namimori or the people who reside here I have every right to bite you to death myself." The raven walked out the door and Alaude got up to follow, a smirk now on his face as he walked a few paces behind his younger brother.

The two boys made it outside with a heavy air of tension surrounding them. Not a single word of dialogue was exchanged on the way back to Alaude's car but this was pretty standard for the two. Kusakabe, who sensed the uncomfortable air around two, followed both of them to ensure nobody got hurt from either of the Hibari's wrath. They made it to the car with no incidents but judging by the look on the older Hibari's face Kusakabe could tell the blond wasn't done messing with his brother.

Alaude clicked the button on his key to unlock the doors to his car before turning around to face Hibari. "By the way Kyoya, who was that boy you were speaking with earlier?" The raven's eyes narrowed and he gripped his fist. "It will do you best to leave any of the Namimori residents alone...or else." The older Hibari looked up and felt his smirk widened even further.

"I can do that. But it seems a certain someone might be the one to approach me first." Alaude watched as the mysterious brunette caught his gaze and quickly turned around, a blush now residing on his supple cheeks.

And Kyoya silently watched in anger as the boy he was trying to protect fell deeper and deeper into the web.

**X-xx-X**

_"E-excuse me?! What do you mean you're taking a month off!?" _Alaude cringed as his bosses voice rang through his ear from his Bluetooth. Honestly Giotto needed to learn the meaning of 'indoor voice'.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. I'm allowed paid vacations every year and since I haven't taken any in the last five I'll be taking my one month paid vacation."

_"P-paid!? Alaude what in the hell brought this on all of the sudden?" _

"It's not 'all if the sudden'. You told me I should visit."

_"I said no such thing! I said you 'haven't been there in a while' so when did 'that' become 'this'!"_ The president was fuming as he tried to keep his voice lowered but to no avail. Getting a call from your cynical vice-president while out with your lover was one thing but to have him suddenly spring a vacation announcement that has to come out of his pocket was uncalled for. _"Besides what about all the meetings you have lined up for this week, CEDEF paperwork, the negotiations!? Have you thought any of this through?!"_

"Canceled them, there's a reason why Basil is my apprentice, a majority of them would have fell through regardless, and yes I did." The older blonde answered all of Giotto's questions with ease. Truth be told, Alaude's been working for Giotto's company since he was nineteen years old and not once did he ever take a sick day or vacation and right now he was glad he let all those days accumulate. Now he can see what was the deal about this boy with no interruptions. It wasn't his fault that Giotto didn't want to be stuck with all the paperwork.

_"Alaude I still don't think this is such-"_the older blond automatically blocked out whatever it was Giotto was going to say. No doubt he's just repeating the same nonsense he said five minutes ago.

_''Do you even have the list of companies that was coming by the office this week? Just because you're going on some vacation doesn't mean I can just blow them off."_ Alaude turned his head to look onto the passenger seat but was surprised to see his briefcase wasn't there. He sighed as he realized he must have left it at the school and promptly made a U turn in his car, heading back to Namimori. "If I wasn't so distracted by that boy this wouldn't be a problem..." He mumbles under his breath but unfortunately for him Giotto heard every word.

_"Boy? What boy!? Is that why this whole vacation thing came up, because of some guy!?" _Alaude removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and rubbed his temples. Honestly he should have been more careful. Giotto was the last person he wanted knowing about his sudden infatuation. "It's none of your concern Giotto."

_"None of my concern!? My VP is going off on some vacation and leaving me with a month load of paperwork! Of course it's my concern! Especially if its about some boy-" _Alaude clicked his Bluetooth off and removed it from his ear, gently rubbing the appendage from the strain it got from Giotto's yelling.

He just couldn't wait to pick up his briefcase, drop it off at the office, and go home to relax.

**X-xx-X**

Alaude trekked his way back into the school, annoyed beyond all belief. Honestly he wasn't all that keen with dealing with Kyoya twice in one day and he just wanted to pick up his belongings and be done with it.

As he approached the lobby receptionist he was slightly surprised to see a familiar head of brunette spikes. He could feel his annoyance start to shift to interest as a got closer and closer to the teen. Just as he approached the desk the brunette began to walk away, much to the blondes annoyance, but it seemed the odds were in his favor since the receptionist was so kind as to direct the boy back.

"Sawada-san if it isn't too much of a bother can you direct this young man to the disciplinary office? It seems he may have forgotten something while he was visiting Hibari-kun." The brunette turned around and his eyes widened once they landed on Alaude. The blond felt himself smirk as he walked over to the brunette and held out his hand.

''Pleasure to meet you Sawada-san. I'm sure this is the start of a very interesting relationship.''

**X-xx-X**

**A/N: **WARNING! Alaude will be OOC.

It would have been wise to put that at the beginning of the chapter huh? Anyways, its hard for me to get Alaude's character down since I feel he's more open than Kyoya but when it comes down to this story I just made him a more talkative and cynical Hibari.

It's crazy because I have the ending for this story all planned out but now I have to build the bridge between the events before the ending and UGHHH the stress levels. I also tried sneaking bits and pieces of Alaude's past in there but as usual nothing will be revealed until later chapters.

I also already explained this in my newest chapter of New Found Love but I'll explain it again. I'm on vacation at the moment and I, unfortunately, forgot my laptop at home so I'm without a computer to properly type on until late August/early September. I've been writing my chapters from scratch on the google docs app on my phone (which honestly would have been a better idea to do then leaving it on my laptop) this way I could get chapters done quicker and just edit it once I get to a library or use a friends computer so the quality the chapters might be crummy since I don't get enough time to properly edit it so I apologize for that.

So tell me what you think in a review, favorite, subscribe, all that jazz. I'll probably be update Vongola's Best Student Council next but no idea when I'll get the third chapter of this out. Hopefully sometime in September (Hopefully!)

So please bear with my tardiness guys and I'll see you in chapter three!

**PS:** Expect some delays though cause I've been watching Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and I ship Nagisa and Rei HARD AS FUCK and I fully intend to write some stories between the two.


End file.
